


向死而生 03

by Dempster



Series: 【池陆AO】向死而生 [3]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 原生之罪 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempster/pseuds/Dempster





	向死而生 03

03  
浴室门一推就开，池震看着窝在花洒下的陆离，凉水不断冲刷着身体，可他的身体依旧泛着微红，不知道是冷的还是热的。十字港四月的天气虽然比较热，但冲了那么久的凉水第二天也不会好受。  
四目相对，陆离颤抖着开口，费了很大力气才吐出一个字，“滚。”  
池震这次可没有听话的让滚就滚。从旁边的架子上拽下一条浴巾，关了花洒的，将浴巾盖在陆离身上。池震温暖的身体和信息素包裹着他。  
“别碰我……”陆离抱紧了发抖的身体，可身旁Alpha的味道却让他感到心安以及Omega对Alpha的欲望。  
“都这样了还说什么疯话。”池震冒着被踢死的威胁，横着抱起来陆离。池震心想，这人看着脸上还有二两肉，抱起来却不算重。虽然池震不知道为什么闻不到陆离信息素的味道，但他能感觉到陆离身上Omega的气息。池震从不怀疑陆离是Alpha的事实，但现在，池震有点怀疑陆离是不是用抑制剂用多了有抗药性了。  
虽然不情愿，但陆离还是伸手环住池震的脖颈以防自己摔下来。池震身上的味道也安抚了他躁动的情绪。  
房间内安静的只剩下水滴落地板的声音，走路的声音，和粗重的喘息声。池震刚弯腰把陆离放在床上，却一下被陆离按在了床上。没等池震反应过来，陆离从床头柜上摸到了随身带的手铐，将池震的双手拷在了床头的横柱上。  
“陆离，你……”你这是恩将仇报。  
池震话没说完，陆离就跨坐在他的大腿上。本来裹的紧紧的浴巾，也顺着腰滑落，堆在胯间，若有若无的遮盖着私密部分。陆离咬着唇，低头解着池震的皮带，任凭池震戴着手铐弄出响声。  
“陆离……你冷静点……你要干什么？”池震试图用暴力挣脱手铐的桎梏，但显然不可能。他大声叫着陆离的名字，希望能唤回他一丝的理智。  
咔的一声，池震的皮带被解开了，陆离也停下了手上的动作。陆离抬起头正对上池震的眼睛，池震看到陆离眼睛通红，眼泪顺着脸颊滴下，一滴滴落在池震身上。陆离拽着池震花衬衫，沉默了半晌。  
“池震，我是Alpha……我……”陆离不知道该怎么说，他是Alpha，可现在却是Omega正在发情期的状态，无论怎么解释都是徒劳。他的声音哽咽，说到一半就只剩下了沉默。  
池震不知道该怎么安抚他，只能顺着他的话，“我知道，陆离，你先放开我，相信我。”  
陆离看着池震，并没有打算放开他，身子往后挪了挪，用手拉开了池震裤子的拉链，拽下了他的底裤，脱离束缚，Alpha巨大的阳物一下子弹了出来。陆离低着头握住了池震的下身。  
池震全身一激灵，结结巴巴的开口，“陆陆……陆离，你你你……你别冲动，我们有事好好……好商量的嘛。”一直受陆离信息素的影响，池震早就鸡儿梆硬了，池震心里默默想，该不会陆离想上自己吧！这个想法很危险，池震很快把他从脑海中赶了出去。于是另一个更加危险的想法出现在脑海里，干刑侦局队长这件事想起来是很刺激，可事后小命保不保得住还是另外一件事啊，狗命要紧，狗命要紧。陆离的信息素就像在打架一样，时不时的会发出一股浓郁的伏特加味，不胜酒力的池震都快醉了。  
陆离却像丝毫不受影响一样，继续手上的动作，干脆低下头用嘴含住了池震的下身。温暖的口腔包裹着阳物的柱头，舌头舔舐着柱身，顺着膨胀的血管一道道的舔过，吞吐间舌头轻巧的掠过前端的小孔，带走分泌出的粘液。池震在陆离的服侍下，再也按捺不住自己的信息素，瞬间便弥漫了整间屋子，胯部微微一挺，一下子顶到了喉咙，瞬间的紧缩感让池震欲仙欲死。可这一下却让陆离吃了苦，他吐出池震的阳物不住地咳嗽。  
“对不起……我不是有……”池震想伸手去扶陆离，牵动了手铐才反应过来自己还被铐着。陆离一记眼刀，看的池震差点萎了。  
炽热的口腔重新包裹着柱身，卖力的为他做着深喉，虽然陆离技术烂的要命，但他最终还是泄在了陆离的嘴里。陆离将池震的精液吐在手里，沾湿了手指。陆离是Alpha，他知道Omega在发情期有什么解决办法。陆离身上围着的浴巾早不知道跑到什么地方了，他那和池震尺寸相差无几的阴茎却透着粉红色，一看就是很少使用过。陆离一只手抚慰着自己的阳物，另一只手借着精液的润滑开拓着未经人事的后穴。  
Alpha不会自己分泌可以润滑的黏液，更何况陆离更是从未做过这些事。陆离一下子便强行塞入了三根手指，脆弱的后穴不断收缩，将异物排出，陆离却自虐似的更加粗暴的抠挖着自己的后穴，似乎在表达着自己对这幅身躯的厌恶。  
草草的扩张后，陆离也在自慰中泄了出来，停下抚慰自己的手，再次用双手握住池震的阳物。一段时间的休整，池震也重新充血，更何况看着美人在自己眼前自慰，男人不能说不行。  
池震的柱身上沾满了陆离的精液，陆离跪立起来，缓缓往前移动，一手扶着池震的柱身，一手按着床，缓缓的往下坐，直到龟头顶在不断收缩的后穴口，陆离闭着眼让身体凭借重力坐了下去。  
阴茎捅入后穴，肠壁紧紧的吸附着柱身，因为疼痛不断收缩的后穴挤压着柱身，池震不免发出痛苦的闷哼。抬眼看到陆离，才发现陆离早已是满脸泪痕，牙齿已将嘴唇咬出血，就算这样他也不愿意发出一点声音。  
“陆离，你放松一点，不然你也很痛苦……不然你放开我，让我帮你。”  
陆离迷茫的看着池震，直到池震晃动着被铐在床头的双手才反应过来。陆离从池震的身上起来，阴茎滑出了后穴，空虚感瞬间涌上身体。  
颤抖着拿过床头的钥匙打开手铐，得到解放的池震，一把将陆离拦在怀里，“别为难自己，我可以帮你做临时标记。”  
“没有的……”陆离摇着头，哽咽的回答，“没用……我试过……没办法标记……”  
听完陆离的话，池震一想到陆离可能找过其他的Alpha来标记他，心里莫名的烦躁。一只手抱着陆离，另一只手顺着腰肢摸到了陆离的后穴。手指在穴口不停的打转，惹得穴口加大了收缩的程度，一根手指渐渐侵入后穴，陆离轻哼一声又咬住了自己的唇。  
“疼就咬我，不舒服也咬我。”  
陆离张开手抱住池震，一口咬上了池震的肩膀，没有丝毫犹豫。哪怕隔着衣服，池震也痛的直冒冷汗，真怕陆离直接咬掉一块肉。但是自己说的话，自己不能反悔。  
有过陆离自己粗暴的扩张，还有池震阴茎的闯入，接下来的扩张就顺利了很多，手指在后穴里搅动发出的声音让陆离羞红了脸，但很快便能轻易吞下三根手指，慢慢侵入四根手指扩张了一下，池震让陆离躺在床上，分开双腿。陆离听话的做了，但却侧着脸，把自己藏在枕头里用胳膊挡住眼睛。  
池震拿过枕头垫在陆离腰下，柱头刚刚侵入后穴，池震便感到了陆离的紧张，但这紧张感正是从未有人入侵这片禁地的证明。“陆离，放松点。”  
随着柱身的缓缓侵入，陆离的腹部有了轻微的隆起，池震抚摸着陆离的小腹，幻想着这里会怀上自己的孩子。  
池震缓慢抽插着自己的阴茎，让陆离逐渐适应内壁因摩擦产生的快感，抚摸着小腹的手掌也包裹住了柱身，展现出比陆离更有经验的爱抚。  
缓慢的活塞运动很容易让池震找到陆离的敏感点，只是轻轻的掠过便引来一阵颤栗。敏感点被反复撵过，加上池震的抚慰，陆离粉嫩的柱头很快便吐出汩汩清液。在快达到高潮前，池震却松开了手，更加专注的进行下身的冲撞，九浅一深，每一次都渴望顶到更深处，每一次都发出巨大的肢体碰撞的声音，直到池震顶到了Alpha那本来已经退化的宫口。  
陆离的身体沉溺在情欲中，可理智依旧牵扯着他，忍耐着不发出令人面红耳赤的声音。池震握住陆离的手，十指相扣，引导他将藏在胳膊下的眼睛露出来。池震下身不断冲撞着宫口，低头亲吻着陆离的眼角，吻住他的唇。  
陆离有些震惊的看着他，稀碎的呻吟声从齿间泄出，一丝丝的传入池震的耳朵，下身因抽插发出的水声，成为最美妙的伴奏。在陆离出神的时候，池震便用舌头撬了陆离的齿间，勾引着陆离的舌头与之缠绵，同时打开的还有后穴内的宫口。缠绵之余，陆离靠着后穴的刺激射出来仍旧浓稠的精液，池震一个挺身也将精液全部喷洒在内穴深处，等待着成结，等待着完全标记身下人。  
陆离换不过气时推开了池震，精液也一滴不剩的喷洒在贫瘠的内穴里，但却没有成结，更没有标记。  
陆离放心似得叹了口气，他发情期还没有结束。陆离拉着池震的衬衫，让他俯下身，在他耳边说，“继续。”  
池震不知道陆离是怀着什么心情说出这两个字的，只知道他眼里写满了绝望，比当时陈家的案子线索断了更加绝望的眼神。  
一夜缠绵，陆离的每一次发泄，信息素的都会多一抹伏特加的味道，似乎发泄完后，他还是那个维护正义的桦城守护者，那个最优秀的Alpha。陆离在欲望中迷失又清醒，池震像不知疲倦一样疯狂折磨着已经为他完全打开的宫口，直到每一次抽插都会带出些许乳白色的液体，陆离的小腹像怀孕一样又隆起了一些。  
不知道翻云覆雨了多少次，陆离是在高潮中晕过去的。而第二天醒来，池震的阴茎还插在陆离身体的深处。陆离是被生物钟叫醒的，醒来时，腰肢和后穴酸痛，缓缓将池震的阴茎抽离身体后，乳白色的液体顺着无法完全闭合的后穴流出。扶着床边下床，双腿都在微微发抖，随手拽过池震的衬衫披在身上，往浴室走去，每走一步都能感受到宫口撕裂的疼痛，被喂饱的内穴不断挤压着从宫口涌出乳白色的精液，流出小穴，有的顺着大腿滑落，有的直接滴落在地板上。  
陆离费了很长时间才把后穴内的精液清理完，出来时，昨晚作恶的罪魁祸首还在睡觉。陆离换上自己的衣服，赶了最早的一班飞机离开了十字港。  
等到池震醒来时已经是日上三竿，怀里的陆离早就不见了人影，衣服和配枪都不在了，只留下满屋的淫靡和地板上点点凝固的乳白色斑点。


End file.
